Datenshi
by darkpotatoes
Summary: An outcast in a world of amazing feats, a pariah in a world of demons and angels. The legend of Datenshi will grow, whether it wants to or not. OC, AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, or Maximum ride, or any of that stuff. Nor do I own any names of the techniques shown in the future, unless they are original. **

**Also, as a smaller disclaimer, this story is loosely based in religion, Christianity to be exact. I will be using not only principles, but also higher beings. If you are offended by this, I sincerely apologize. Also, to those who are Christians, some of my research may be ill-informed, so if I make a mistake, please don't hesitate to correct me. Thank you.**

The Star Clan. A clan of assassins, famous for their ability and speed. They were the best known mercenary clan, and the most sought after. What most don't know is that they were not the only assassin clan. This is the story of the not so well known. The less famous. But the most deadly. The Junichiro clan.

The Junichiro clan was the rival of the Star clan. While the Star clan identified themselves by the tattoo they received after their rite of passage, the Junichiro identified themselves by something more physical. They identified themselves by the wings they had. Honest to God wings. These wings were what made them so sought after, the reason they were the best. The Junichiro clan was not human. Not completely. They were the children of angels. They were each born of one angel and one human parent. This granted them with odd powers. While others could control their soul, like technicians (meisters), or become weapons, the Junichiro had an innate ability to command their soul to a much more defined degree.

While techs could use their soul wavelength in a general way, the Junichiro could use it to manipulate the elements. Each Junichiro was born with the ability to control a singular element. They fine tuned this practice to the point that a member could literally make their element out of thin air instantaneously.

The Junichiro had both tech and weapon members, and they were paired together with a complementary partner that granted them a secondary element, or that strengthened their element (I.E., a fire user and a wind user to make stronger fire, or a fire user and an earth user to make lava). Very rarely was there a dual-element user, and they were documented in history as the strongest members to ever grace the clan. There was only one reason you were stronger than a dual-user: you were the child of an Archangel, the 7, now 6, crowned princes of God's court, above even the venerated Seraphim.

Being the child of an Archangel was even rarer than dual-users. In fact, there had only been 2. One of them was the very first member, a child of Uriel, the Light of God. The second was the mother of the main focus of this story. This woman was named Sakaki. Her father was the General, the venerated Archangel Michael.

She had one child. His name was Yamashita. But Yamashita was not known for who his mother was, but rather for who his father was, who he knew nothing about. He was the son of no angel. This is his story.

Yamashita sighed as he walked down the street. He shoved his hands into his pockets, breathed deeply, and walked toward where he knew home was. Just another day, getting thrown out of shops for no reason he knew of.

Yamashita was about 14 years old. He was very tall, even by clan standards. With their lineage, they were taller than usual. Yamashita, though, was about 6 feet tall. He had what most would call a "runners build". He had plenty of muscle, but not overly bulgy muscle. He lad very lean muscle, a build that belied his real strength. He was a bit pale, even with his athleticism. This was because he kept his body covered by bandages, from bridge of his nose to feet, when in public. This served 2 purposes. One was to add a sense of mystery on missions, and just in general. The second was to hide his scars. They dominated most of his body, covering most of his chest. Over his bandages, he wore a slim fit blue v-neck and black pants. He wore no shoes, and walked around in bandaged feet. His hair was a dark, pitch black. He had never really cut it, letting it grow out as long as he wanted. At the moment, it rested at his waist. Besides, who would care? His mom? He scoffed in his head. Yeah, the woman he had never met? The one who abandoned him? Yeah, she would definitely care SO much.

Yamashita didn't know much about his mom. The extent of his knowledge was that she wasn't there. That he was alone. Alone in a village that hated him.

He didn't know much about that, either. As long as he could remember, the other clan members all seemed to have a deep resentment of him, even going insofar as shunning and beating, sometimes to the brink of death. They all seemed to hate him, and seemed to really hate his eyes in particular, his deep crimson eyes that looked on all the clansmen and women with apprehension and confusion. All except the kids. They had no problem with him. Even with that, he still had very few friends.

On the list were only about 3 people. One of them was his weapon partner. Even the village pariah was still part of the clan. He still went on missions, no matter how much the council hated him.

His partner was…different. He was about 5'9", with a deep tan, sharing in Yamashita's build and age. His hair was black as well, but much shorter, coming only to about his neck and covering his right eye. His name was Jin. Jin had the ability to turn into a long, handguard-less double edged chokuto, about 3 feet in length. The sword had a very dark blade, almost to the point of looking like pure darkness. He dressed in a regular white v-neck and black cargo pants. He was a quiet, soft spoken kind of person. He never really said anything unless it was damn well important. He had the gift of Wind manipulation.

The second person on the list was Michiyo. She was Jin's opposite, a very boisterous outgoing girl at age 13. She was 4'8", and had white hair, which she kept down, reaching to her mid back. She was a weapon as well, having the ability to turn into a long spear. The spear was about 4 feet long, wit inch long blade. The blade had a small guard at its meeting point with the handle, and a crimson tassel. She wore what most would stereotype assassins to wear: all black, with a midriff black shirt and black skinny jeans, paired with black boots and a black cloth strapped over her right eye, topped off with crimson trimmings on all her clothes. She had lost her eye in a fight, and refused to get a replacement, saying it taught her humility. She had violent mood swings, and was excitable. She had inherited the gift of Fire manipulation.

The final person was the closest to Yamashita, Miharu, a 14 year old. She was Michiyo's technician, an oddly short girl at only 5 foot even. She and Yamashita had more in common than the others. Like him, she was an orphan, having lived by herself most of her life. She had a deep distrust of authority, and a good grasp of what she wanted. She would never admit it out loud, but Yamashita was her surrogate older brother, the family she never had. She had Yamashita's hair color, her hair being wavy and traveling to her shoulder blades. She wore a nondescript black tee and jeans, not really one for flair. She was down to earth, and a bit of a pessimist. She was also sort of cynical, and paranoid. Not to the point of insanity, but enough to be a bit above average. She had been paired with Michiyo for her gift, Earth manipulation. Together, they created magma.

Yamashita had been given the gift of Water manipulation. Like the others, his element influenced his personality. He was not a very active person, one who would rather wait things out than actively solve them, along with a mostly uncaring personality and, while slow to anger, would explode violently at what he hated most: bigoted politicians, arrogant fighters, bullies of the worst kind. He had been paired with Jin to create the Ice element.

There was more than just gender and age that separated Yamashita and his friends: his wings. While most of the Clan's wings were a snow white, Yamashita's were a deep pitch black. Yamashita had a wingspan of about 15 feet, 2 feet more than anyone else. They were a constant reminder, along with his scars, of his standing with his "family".

As he walked, he passed the Council House, where he saw all his friends sitting at the steps, their backs turned to him. They seemed to be down.

"Damn Council," Miharu grumbled, "giving us crap just because of who we talk to."

Michiyo agreed vehemently with her friend. "I know! That was such bull! Saying we can't go on a mission that pays over ¥200,000 twice a week! I saw like 20 different groups take over 5 a week and they didn't say anything!" She was in a pretty bad huff.

Jin just sat there, his eyes closed, seeming to be asleep. His words clarified that he wasn't. "Bet you it would have gone differently if Yamashita was actually there."

The 2 girls nodded. As much as the council seemed to hate Yamashita, they also seemed to be extremely afraid of him. While they would torment him from inside the office, in person was a whole different story. Face to face, they cowered before him, flinching at every word he said.

Yamashita walked up behind them. "Shall we go change their minds, then?"

All his friends jumped, spinning around to meet the very person on their minds.

"Yama-kun! When did you get here?!" Miharu exclaimed. Yamashita always had a bad habit of sneaking up on people when they least expected it. Well, it was better explained as "he didn't know the extent of his stealth abilities".

"Just now." He also had a habit of not showing much emotion in his voice. "Come on," he said, "we have a mission to go get."

His friends all got up, and followed him into the council room, all with smiles on their faces. This would be good.

**(Council Room)**

The walk to the council room was made in silence. They made it to the main chamber, and walked to the mission board, which had all the available missions posted at all times. Yamashita turned to the group. "Which one, guys?"

Michiyo took a look at the board. "Oh, I like this one! 'Investigate the disappearance of villagers in a nearby town, monsters likely!'"

Miharu groaned. "Michiyo, we went on one just like that last week. Let's do this one, 'protection detail of local daimyo'. Not only does it pay well, but I bet that there'll be a lot of guys to fight." She said, roping in Michiyo with every word.

"Hmm…..¥400,000…and people are always looking to kill daimyos…..alright, I'm in!" Michiyo exclaimed. Yamashita nodded, and tugged the request off of the board (**A/N, if you can't imagine it, think of the council room as the fairy tail main room, just without the rowdy people, and no bar.) **His friends followed him into the chamber room, where the council actually met. This would be fun.

**(Chamber Room)**

The councilmen and women were conversing about trivial things when their giant oak doors opened to admit someone in. They immediately got sour looks on their faces when they noticed it was Yamashita's team that intruded. One spoke out.

"Look, we already told you, you cannot take 2 jobs over ¥200,000 in one week! Now scram, you insolent…..."

The ignorant politician wisely shut his mouth as he noticed something different about them: they actually had Yamashita with them. He changed moods within a second, a large nervous smile spreading across his rat-like face.

"Oh! Yamashita! Didn't notice you there!"

Yama looked unimpressed, with one eyebrow raised unseen. "So I gathered. My team will be taking this job," he said as he presented the flier, "and I assume that there will be no problem with that. Right?"

"Of course, my boy! Whichever you like!" exclaimed an old woman present, sweat gathering just below her collar.

Yama nodded, and turned toward the door. "Good." He said succinctly. He motioned toward his friends, and they all followed him out, but not before Michiyo stuck her tongue out at the council. _"Hah! Take that, douche bags!"_

Little did they know that this mission would be the end of their team, and the near end of their lives.

**(On the road, sometime later)**

Yama and his team were walking on a woodland trail, all of them walking around of the elaborately decorated palanquin that held the point of the mission, Kaito, the daimyo of the province the Junichiro clan resided in. No words were exchanged, between teammate and noble alike. The four palanquin bearers silently carried their burden, not wasting breath nor movement.

Yama and his team were on high alert. They were set up in a classic diamond formation, Yamashita in front, Jin on the left, Miharu on the right, and Michiyo in the back, allowing easy protection and access to ones weapon partner in case things got hairy. Not that they wouldn't be able to handle it. The Junichiro weren't referred to as "the Angels of Death" for nothing. Even without their weapon partner, each member had access to both their own element, and the secondary element created with their partner, not to mention the top notch hand to hand skills that were required to start missions.

Suddenly, about halfway to their destination, Yama exclaimed, "STOP!"

The palanquin bearers almost looked relieved as they set down their heavy cargo, as the noble inside stuck his pudgy head outside the "protective" curtains. "What's going on," he inquired in his pompous voice, "why have we stopped?"

Yamashita didn't answer, just simply used his water manipulation to fabricate a small whip, and swung it about five feet ahead of him, near the ground. Immediately, a hail of kunai knives, shuriken, senbon, and poisoned darts flew out of the trees where the now apparent trip wire was. Yama turned back to the now paled face of the noble. "I don't know about you, Kaito-sama, but I prefer my head to stay on my shoulders; I'm kind of attached to it." Yama replied in a sarcastic manner. The noble let out an annoyed huff, not liking being showed up by a teenager, even if no one of importance saw it.

"I see. Carry on, then." He tried to recover some sense of his preconceived control. Yama just nodded, motioning the palanquin bearers that their break was over.

As they continued walking, Yamashita thought over the circumstances of the trap. _'It was a simple tripwire, enough to fool a wandering traveler, maybe, but not trained warriors. Unless…'_ Yama's eyes widened. "Everybody get down, NOW!" He ran towards the palanquin, leaping inside and tackling the daimyo outside the four curtained box, just in time for the daimyo to watch a sword cleave through the primitive vehicle. Miharu, Michiyo, and Jin all threw themselves to the ground in like fashion, narrowly dodging the projectiles aimed at their heads. The palanquin bearers had long since fainted.

As Yamashita stood to his feet he started shouting orders. "Team! Protect the daimyo! Jin, Michiyo, weapon form, now! Miharu, get his back!"

His team responded with swiftness, and within the span of 2 seconds, Yamashita held Jin in his onyx sheath, in a classic Iaijutsu**(the art of swift sheathing and resheathing of the sword)** stance, while Miharu stood at the daimyos back, her spear at a 65 degree angle to the ground. They both heard laughter coming from around them.

"I should have guessed they would send you…..guess years of hatred finally boiled over, huh?" Yama called out to their attacker. Miharu looked at him with some level of confusion and worry.

"Who is it, Yama-kun?" she asked.

"Who do you think?" Yama replied with venom. "One of the councils lackeys, Ginha. The Silver Blade."

Ginha was well known within the clan. He was basically the council's errand boy, doing what they told him, when they told him, how they told him to do it. He did do some small errands, but in reality he had one purpose and one purpose alone: be the perfect pawn for the council to use for their assassinations.

Ginha got a Cheshire smile on his face as he came out of the shadows. He wore a gray kimono, just simple cotton, the common robes of a peasant, with a straw hat to cover his face. He threw off his hat to reveal his silver hair, very taught looking skin, and wide, insanely gleaming eyes and sadistic grin. "Got it in one, Yama-Chan! Good Job!" Ginha replied in a singsong voice.

"Now, enough chitchat," Gin said, his features becoming more sadistic by the second, "time for you to DIE!" He launched himself forward, his now drawn tanto driving itself a beeline for Yamashita's heart.

Yamashita's battle instincts kicked in just in time for him to draw Jin, placing his weapon partner parallel to his chest, stopping the tanto inches from its fleshy target. From his peripherals, Yama saw more civilian dressed men attacking Miharu. She seemed to be holding her own, and Yama had faith in her ability, but he was also concerned for who he thought of as a little sister. Other than that, there was also their charge, the Daimyo. The warlord was very much obese, and didn't have the slightest chance in a fight. He saw the pudgy man run off, trying to make it to his destination, but Yama knew there were more men. He had to end this fight quickly. Using his strength, Yama was able to push Ginha's blade up into the air, and utilized this opening to draw multiple thin lines of red on Ginha's person. The insane errand boy hissed as he put felt his lifeblood seep out of the multitudinous, if shallow, wounds.

Yama had a look akin to smugness on his clothed face. "You ready to surrender yet?"

Ginha merely got an insane gleam in his eyes, and vanished from sight. Yama looked around frantically, looking for his attacker. He noticed that Miharu was still fighting against her enemies, but Ginha was nowhere to be seen.

"Show yourself!"

Yama got his wish, but not in the way he had hoped. Ginha sprung from behind him, moving too fast for the outcast to react. The short blade shoved itself into Yama's back, right into his liver. Both Yama's and Ginha's eyes widened, Yama's in surprise and pain, Ginha's in malicious glee. The insane assassin wasn't done, and started cackling. "Come on, Yamashita! Look at me! Gaze into the eyes of your DESTRUCTION!"

Ginha's smile seemed to split his face into halves as he twisted the knife and wrenched it up, destroying Yamashita's liver and right lung. Yama's head shot up as he hoarsely yelled out his pain, drawing the attention of his friends. Jin didn't speak, just shot his arm out of the blade and forced the blade out of Yama before using a foot to kick Ginha away. Knowing that wouldn't defer the assassin for long, Jin tried to use his Ice abilities to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down, lightly freezing the edges of the gaping wound in his friend and partners side.

Miharu, who had since finished off the last of the lackeys, heard the blood curdling yell and turned towards its origin. "YAMA-KUN!"

She started sprinting to his side, catching him as he almost fell over. He looked at her gratefully for a second, before roughly shoving her away, saving her from the rapidly approaching Ginha, and moved his left arm as fast as he could, having the blade sink into his hand instead of his abdomen.

Ginha's smile was still present. "You know you can't hold out like this for long, Yama. Come on," Ginha was almost pleading at this point, "use your elements."

Yama didn't have the strength to speak, nor did he care to. He flung his hand skyward, summoning a large spike of frozen water at least ten feet high where he thought Ginha to be. Ginha dodged to the side, and went in for another stab, but was stopped by Jin. At this point, Yama had the presence of mind to fight Ginha with his weapon partner, and sliced horizontally with his blade. His left hand out of commission left him unable to fight hand to hand, or use Iaijutsu, but he fell back on his traditional sword skills. Sword clashed against Tanto again and again, Ice appearing at random intervals, before Ginha suddenly wrenched his head to the side, narrowly evading Miharu's spear thrust. Taking his eyes off of Yamashita for a second, he released a vicious side kick to Miharu's face, knocking her back to the floor, where she lay still.

Michiyo reformed into her human form, and tried to shake her awake. When that didn't work, her rage took over, and she shot a plume of fire at Ginha. He just smiled, and unfurled his white wings, deflecting the blast back at Michiyo, who was too slow to dodge. She too was knocked unconscious, a burn on her chest.

Yama's eyes filled with rage as he saw his two motionless friends. His before controlled swings were forgotten as he rashly and wildly thrashed his sword around and threw ice spikes left and right along with huge waves of water, trying to put any hit on Ginha, and not succeeding. Ginha just nimbly swayed from side to side and leapt up when needed.

"Come on," the assassin taunted, "we both know that you can do more than this. We both know you have more to offer." With a disturbing smile, he disappeared and reappeared right behind Yamashita.

"Use it." Ginha whispered in Yama's ear.

Yama looked scared and indecisive. He didn't want to use what he had been training to use, but he had to. He used the opening Ginha gave him to step on the assassins feet with both of his, and thrusted multiple senbon made of ice through both of their feet, fixing them both in place, relishing the shout of pain coming from the assassins throat. "You want it? Be my guest."

With an eerily calm demeanor full of what seemed like resignation and quiet rage, Yamashita resheathed his partner, and tossed him towards his slowly reawakening friends. Jin transformed back into his human form midair and landed on his feet, sliding backwards toward Miharu, who was already raising herself up on her arms, and Michiyo, who looked like she wasn't getting up any time soon. As Jin stopped movie, he looked at his Technician with a confused and concerned look.

"What are you doing, Yama?" He asked, catching the attention of a semi-conscious Miharu. She looked up to see her surrogate brother bleeding from various wounds, his back turned to them. She heard only four words drift from his mouth.

"Get out of here."

So few words, but they were spoken with such a tone of finality and authority that they may as well have been a speech.

"What the hell do you mean 'get out of here'?! I'm not leav-"

"I SAID GO!" He turned to face his friends with a stern look and a look of unflinching authority in his eyes. Jin said nothing, just shouldered Michiyo and Miharu, standing and running out of the area.

"What are you doing Jin?! STOP! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

Jin didn't respond, just kept on running away from his technician, essentially signing his partner's death warrant. Tears started running their way down his cheeks as Miharu continuously pounded on his back, pleading with Jin to turn back to no avail, and soon fell into fits of sobbing.

Back with Yama, he turned to face his would be killer with a look of determination and unflinching resolve. "Prepare yourself. Today is your last on this earth."

His voice had taken on the characteristics of a glacier, along with the rapidly cooling atmosphere as multiple clouds formed overhead, snow starting to fall around them. Ginha merely looked on in slight amusement. "Do you really think this cold will kill me?"

"No." Yama growled. "I KNOW that I will."

It became apparent that the fallen snowflakes were being lifted into the air. They bonded together, the thousands of frozen water droplets forming about dozens of needles of ice in a dome around both Yama and Ginha, the latter looking on in bafflement.

"So this is your best? _Sensatsu Suisho? _Really?" Yama didn't respond, but it became apparent that the process wasn't stopping. What were maybe two hundred needles were quickly becoming a thousand spears. This wasn't death needles, this was destructive spears!

"What are you gonna do, kill yourself? There's no way you'll escape!" The silver haired assassin tried to reason with the creator of his imminent demise.

"We will see about that. _SENJU HYOTEN KAITO!"_

Countless spears of pure ice came rocketing toward the two combatants and time seemed to slow, Ginha looking at Yama in shock and horror, and Yama just smirking beneath the bandages. He thought of his friends, his so called family, the village, his partner…they would survive without him. Hell, they would _thrive_ without him as a walking stigma.

Suddenly, the spears were upon them. Both men were run through by the projectiles, which left gaping wounds, each the size of a fist. Blood dripped from Yama's mask, and Ginha felt the coppery substance start to overflow out of his mouth as well. And even as Ginha stood there, contemplating his possible escape, he noticed Yama's amused smile, even through the cloth. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he raised his hand in a snapping position.

"Boom."

It came out as little more than a whisper, but the effect was as loud as a roar. Snapping his fingers, every one of the spears exploded with the force of 10 pounds of plastic explosive, sending ice shards and other shrapnel flying in all directions. Ginha was immediately eviscerated, his blood staining the ground.

Yama was still standing, looking ahead. Thousands of different wounds were bleeding on his person. A small trickle of blood started down his face, soon becoming a river, staining his once pristine bandage-mask. He pitched forward, and fell, rapidly losing his life force as he felt his blood leak out. The last thought he had before he lost consciousness was '_Survive…."_

And with that, Yamashita Junichiro was dead to the world.

Jin felt the explosion from where he was. He didn't stop. How could he? He would follow his partner's last wish to the letter. 'Get them out of here. Get them safe.'

He sent up a silent prayer to whoever would listen that his friend was ok, or even just alive. Wishful thinking and the like. Miharu had long since passed out. Boy was he in for a beating when she woke up.

And of course, he deserved it. Her surrogate brother was dead, and it was his fault. At least, that was what he thought.


End file.
